List Of Minor Characters (2010s)
This page is for characters that have died on Days of Our Lives 'Madison James' Madison James, played Sarah Brown, was the CEO of Mad World Cosmetics and the wife of Ian McAllister. Madion got involved with Brady Black and wanted a divorce from Ian, but he refused. Ian eventually granted Madison her divorce, but continued to sabtaged her relationship with Brady. Madson was killed by an explosion at a event honoring the passing of Dr. Lexie Carver 'Arianna Hernandez' Arianna "Ari" Maria Hernandez(portrayed by Felisha Terrell (2009) and Lindsay Hartley (2009–2010) is Rafe's younger sister and older sister of Gabi. Arianna is the manager at the Brady Pub. Sami first thinks that she is Rafe's former lover. Arianna does not approve of Sami and Rafe's relationship, warning that it might end in disaster like his previous relationship with Emily Hudson. Arianna's fears intensify when she learns that Rafe wants to adopt Grace, believing that he is trying to recreate the family he lost years ago. Arianna and Brady Black have a budding relationship, one that started off cool but has blossomed into mutual attraction. Arianna ends her relationship with Brady after his grandfather Victor Kiriakis finds out she deals drugs. In reality, Arianna's mysterious connections to local drug dealers are related to her undercover assignment from Roman Brady and the Salem P.D. After Victor tells Brady she was a drug dealer, Brady confronts her and she tells him the truth. Their relationship suffers further difficulties due to Arianna's suspicions about Brady's close friendship with Nicole DiMera. In July 2010, it was announced that Arianna's portrayer, Lindsay Hartley, would not have her contract renewed with Days of Our Lives. Her exit storyline, presented in the October 26, 2010 issue of Soap Opera Digest Magazine, surrounds Arianna's interaction with EJ DiMera following his assault and shooting. Arianna promised to help her friend, EJ DiMera, find out who shot him in October 2010. Discovering evidence that could incriminate Sami Brady for the crime, Arianna made plans to meet with EJ at the Pub. However, when she arrives at the Pub, she finds Sami's son there, and he confronts Ari with what she is doing to his mother. Arianna becomes upset and runs out of the Pub, and ends up getting hit by a car and being the victim of a hit-and-run accident. She is taken to the hospital and undergoes emergency surgery. After the surgery, EJ visits in order to share her findings. Unfortunately, she suffers cardiac arrest. On October 27, 2010, a priest is called to administer last rites and shortly thereafter, with Rafe and Gabi at her bedside, Arianna succumbs to her injuries, unable to let EJ know that Sami shot him. 'Madeline Petersen Woods' Judge Madeline Peterson Woods, portrayed by Jessica Tuck, is the mother of Chad DiMera and wife of District Attorney Charles Woods. She used to work as a call girl for Stefano DiMera alongside Kate Roberts. Madeline died after falling down a flight of stairs during an argument with her Chad. Charles blamed Chad for Madeline's death. but her official death was casued by a brain anneuyrism 'Grace Brady' Grace Rafaela Brady is the biological daughter of a young teenage mother, Mia McCormick and her ex-boyfriend Chad DiMera, born on-screen on January 27, 2009. She is believed to be the biological daughter of E.J. DiMera and Sami Brady until her adoptive father, Rafe Hernandez, reveals the truth to her legal mother, Sami Brady on November 12, 2009. Sami Brady and Nicole Walker are both pregnant with E.J. DiMera's babies. Nicole miscarries but pretends to still be pregnant. She plans to adopt Mia McCormick's baby and pass it off as hers with E.J. Mia and Sami give birth on the same day. Nicole delivered Mia's baby and immediately falls in love with her, but she switches it with Sami's baby so that she and E.J. will be raising a child that is biologically his. Sami, who is forced to enter the witness protection program during her pregnancy, decides to protect her child from the DiMeras by never telling E.J. about their baby. As a result, she leaves Grace at a convent orphanage. On March 30, 2009, Sami brings Grace home to Salem telling everybody she was her "adopted" daughter. The same day she makes Rafe, her former bodyguard and now lover, Grace's godfather. The baby is christened Grace Rafaela; Grace in honor of the convent and what Sami perceived as God's intervention in helping her to have and keep her baby, and Rafaela in honor of Rafe. Grace dies on June 9, 2009 from bacterial meningitis. The people who saw themselves as her parents, Sami Brady and Rafe Hernandez, were at her bedside when she passed away. She had also been held on that day by her biological mother Mia. On June 11, 2009 Sami reveales to E.J. that he was "Grace's biological father," still unaware that the baby she has been raising is not really theirs. Without Sami and Rafe's permission, E.J. changes Grace's tombstone name from Grace Brady to Grace DiMera. Mia is later heartbroken to learn that the late Grace had been her daughter. Grace's tombston officially reads "Grace McCormick Woods". It is unknown if Chad changed it when he found out he was a DiMera 'Zack Brady' Beauregard "Zack" Isaac Theo Brady (born Isaac Theo Carver) was the second son and child of supercouple Hope and Bo Brady, born June 9, 2000. For the longest time, Zack is known as Isaac Theo Carver, the long-awaited and much-beloved son of Abe and Lexie Carver. For years the two had tried unsuccessfully to have a child of their own with no success, until Lexie's father, Stefano, got them in touch with Marlo, a young pregnant woman. Abe and Lexie adopt the baby that Marlo has given birth to, unaware that Stefano had switched Marlo and Hope's sons. Zack dies on January 1, 2006, after being run over by Bo's SUV, which is driven by his daughter, Chelsea. Upon his death, his liver is donated to his niece, Claire Brady, and his corneas are donated to Abe Carver Claire's life is saved and Abe regains his eyesight. Zack's death and the revelation of Chelsea as the SUV driver drive a wedge between Bo and Hope – as well as the rest of the Brady family for most of 2006. 'Ford Decker' Ford Decker was a student at Salem University who was a serial date rapist. When his father Crawford, used his influence to protect Ford from being punished for drugging and raping numerous female students, the sisters of Alpha Chi Theta decided to take action. The women, who included three of Ford's victims or attempted victims, drugged him. When the partially incapacitated Ford then pursued Chelsea, whom he had also drugged, up the stairs of the sorority house, he lost consciousness and suffered a fatal fall down the stairs. The sisters buried his body in the basement. Subsequently, Chelsea Brady and Stephanie Johnson dug him back up and hid him in a water heater, which Max Brady removed from the premises 'Angela Maroni' Angela Moroni was portrayed by Ayda Field from late summer of 2000 until March 2001. Angela Moroni is the daughter of Vincent Moroni, an Italian mob boss. She was introduced during Brandon and Sami's quest to get the tape back with Kate forcing Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly. Angela came into possession of the tape, but she would only give it to Brandon if he married her. When Brandon and Sami went back to Salem, she came with them and kept the tape with her. When they returned to Europe, Brandon and Angela got married. When a spy from her father saw Brandon and Sami kiss, he hired two gunmen to kill Sami and Brandon at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. This backfired however, when Angela dove in front of Brandon. Before her death, Angela finally made her father give Brandon and Sami the tape 'Vincent Marioni' Vincent Moroni was portrayed by Carl Weintraub from summer 2000 until March 2001. Vincent Moroni was an Italian mob boss with one daughter, Angela. Upon meeting Brandon and Sami, he was immediately suspicious of them. After Kate told Vincent about the tape (containing Kate telling Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly) he took it from Angela. When Brandon married Angela anyway, Vincent was convinced he loved his daughter. Kate later slept with Vincent to convince him to kill Victor and manipulated him into spying on Sami and Brandon. When his spy told him about the kiss he ordered Victor, Brandon and Sami to be murdered at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. Chaos erupted then and Angela threw herself in front of Brandon, saving his life. Vincent was so upset at the events that he set in motion, that he committed suicide. 'Alex North' Dr. Alex North was portrayed by Wayne Northrop from August 1, 2005 to May 24, 2006. Alex North was brought to Salem by John Black to help John's wife Marlena recover from amnesia. Marlena had memories of Alex and, after discovering they had been married (North had been presumed dead after being captured on a mission in Vietnam), she chose him instead of John because Alex was controlling her mind. It was soon discovered that he had been an abusive husband and, after a fight with John, he was presumed dead after falling over the edge of a cliff. The Alex North storyline was very unpopular with viewers. 'Trent Robbins' Trent Robbins (played by Roscoe Born) was the biological father of Max Brady and the adoptive father of Melanie Layton. He abused Max as a child, causing Max to become socially isolated and mute for several years. Trent returned in 2008 as the Dean of the Physics department at Salem University. It was revealed that he was still married to Nicole Walker. He re-entered Max's life by awarding Nick Fallon a grant for his "work" on a fuel cell. Unbeknownst to Trent, Max was responsible for the majority of Nick's design. Max became short-tempered upon seeing Trent and confronted him. After Max insisted that Trent take responsibility for his abusive actions, Trent offered to pay him off in order to keep his past a secret. Trent was murdered via a stab in the back. Among the suspects were Caroline Brady, Trent's children Max and Melanie, and his wife Nicole. It was revealed that Nick was responsible for the murder. Nick maitained that he killed Trent in Melanie's defense, and that his addiction to alcohol and painkillers played a role in his bad decision. 'Willow Stark' Willow Stark was played by Annie Burgstede from October 2006 to June 2007. Willow was a former prostitute who Shawn Brady met one evening. Shawn got Willow a job at Chez Rouge and started dating her after he broke up with his ex-wife Mimi Lockhart. She became more controlling and obsessed with Shawn and disliked that Shawn tried to see Claire or Belle. Shawn broke things off with her so he could be a better father so she set fire to his loft. Weeks later, EJ Wells paid her to break into the Brady home and she accidentally set fire to the place. She planted Chelsea Brady's brush at the scene, but Nick Fallon hid the brush, so she was sent to jail. Once Nick bailed her out, he helped her find a place to live. Willow attempted to blackmail Nick and eventually fell to her death on an episode that aired June 5, 2007. She has a younger brother named Jed Stark who attended Salem University. edit] Conner Lockhart Conner David Lockhart is the youngest child of David and Bonnie Lockhart. The character was played by Austin Wolff as a child during the summer of 1999, and Noah Segan took over the role on a temporary basis on January 8, 2007. Recasting Segan in the role aged the character to his late teens. Conner left town with Mimi to live in Arizona. 'Bart Biederbecke' Bart Beiderbecke is a longtime DiMera family associate portrayed by Steve Blackwood. Introduced in 1997, he was originally the right-hand man of Dr. Wilhelm Rolf. Following his death, Bart became Andre DiMera's loyal assistant. He appears to be the only member of the DiMera organization who feels any remorse for the pain that is inflicted upon the citizens of Salem as a result of the DiMeras' influence. However, he is smart enough to keep his mouth closed around Andre and Stefano when it comes to this. After Tony's failed attempt at escaping from prison, Bart was seen occasionally for a little longer before vanishing from the canvas completely. When Bart returned two years later, he was assigned the task of killing Samantha Roberts, a task which he attempted to complete by drugging her and tying her up inside her car, which was filling with Carbon Monoxide. He failed, however, when EJ DiMera rescued her. On August 3, 2007, Bart died when he was accdientally stabbed by André during a swordfight between him and Tony DiMera. Stefano and Andre mourned Bart's death and Stefano is now concerned that Bart may not have made sure that the key to ending the vendetta was kept out of Tony's possession. 'Franco Kelley' Franco Kelly, played by Victor Alfieri from June 1996 to October 1998, first came to Salem to model for Titan. It was soon revealed that Kate Roberts hired him to break up Bo and Hope Brady so that her daughter Billie Reed could reunite with her former lover. After Franco was exposed he tried to con Sami Brady into marriage to he can hide from his mob past and obtain a real green card. Kate planned revenge on Sami by exposing Franco's true motives at their wedding. Before the wedding could take place, Sami discovered the truth and announced that she was going to "kill that bastard". Franco meanwhile, attempted to beat and kill Kate for threatening him but was stopped when Lucas Horton shot Franco, killing him. Kate wanted to protect Lucas and staged the scene to look like Sami killed Franco. Sami was put on trial and sentenced to death by lethal injection. In early June 1999, Sami nearly died but was saved when Lucas and Franco's old mob boss, Roberto, both confessed to the murder at the last minute. Although Lucas was the real shooter, the police believed a dying Roberto's confession. The truth of Franco's real murderer was never revealed except to Sami and Brandon Walker. 'Petrov' Petrov was portrayed by Kai Wulff from 1983 to 1986 and for a few episodes in 1991. With the exception of Bart and Rolf, Petrov is the most well known henchman of Stefano. In comparison to Bart, he mostly succeeded and completed his assignments. Petrov assisted Stefano in a few of his many schemes. When Stefano kidnapped Marlena Evans & Liz Chandler in early 1983, Petrov was the one who kept an eye of them so they wouldn't escape. He then had small assignments in Stefano's devilish Salem Slasher plot. When Stefano had to escape after some failures of both himself and André DiMera, Petrov was already in the car. But Roman and Abe were ready as well and chased them. After struggling to shake off the police, and a drunk Alex Marshall caused some problem, the car drove off a bridge and fell down into a river. Alex was found but neither Petrov or Stefano. A few months later, Stefano was seen very much alive looking for the three prisms, and soon Petrov was seen taking orders from Stefano. He kidnapped Hope Williams for Stefano in an attempt to faster lure Roman into Stefano's trap. He also got instructions from Stefano on how to activate the volcano. After locking up a noisy Shane Donovan, he fulfilled his orders and activated the volcano successfully. 'Larry Welch,' Larry Welch, played by Andrew Hyatt Masset from 1983 to 1985 and again from 2002 to 2003, was a constant obstacle in Bo and Hope's supercouple love story. Larry blackmailed Hope into marrying him but on the day of the wedding Bo rode in on his motorcycle and kidnapped Hope from the wedding. In 1985, Larry killed Stefano's daughter, Megan, and dumped her body in a hot tub; Hope was the prime suspect. Victor Kiriakis learned the truth and forced Larry to take the fall for the crime syndicate that he was running. Larry returned in 2002 when he again kidnapped Hope in an attempt to get his revenge on her, Bo and Victor. He was presumed dead after a prison break, but in reality, was helping Nicole in her plans to murder Victor. Larry was hit and killed by a car in early 2003.Larry Welch 'Martino Vitali' Martino Vitali, played by Joe Penny, was the father of Ava Vitali. After Ava saw Martino kill her mother, Martino had Ava locked in her room and drugged, so she wouldn't remember. Ava eventually did remember what Martino had done and aassualted him. Martino went to pull a gun on Ava, but Bo Brady, shot and killed Martino 'Joseph Bernardi' Detective Joeseph "Joe" Bernardi was a dirty cop on Stefano DiMera's payroll, and was said to be good friends with Rafe Hernandez. Stefano used Bernardi to secure the evidence of Will shooting EJ and later had Bernardi sneak into Rafe's room and "cut it off" to pay him back for sleeping with Kate Roberts. As Bernardi stood over Rafe ready to do his task, he was shot back in the back by Sami and later died. Sami was accused of murder, but it was later discovered that a nurse, on Stefano's payroll, killed him so he couldn't implicate Stefano. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Days of our Lives characters